Tsun-Tsun! Dere-Dere!
by Hayagiku
Summary: A tsundere has entered Natsu's life, Can he penetrate through her hard shell? Can he change her for good? Will she fall in love with our Hero?


The sun rose up and the birds started singing

A beautiful white haired girl got up from her bed and opened her window

She took a deep breath and shouted "**SHUT UP YOU DAMNED LITTLE BIRDS!**"

Oh my...

... A Girl who's heart is colder than dry ice and Dislikes everyone except her family, Can someone change her feelings and can someone open her locked up heart?...

***Achoo!* **"***Sniff* **Do i have a fever?..." Natsu touched his forehead to check if his temperature has risen up

Natsu sighed in relief "Good, I thought i got a cold.. I can't miss the first day of class"

Natsu quickly run towards the chair and grabbed his bag "Im going happy!"

"Nyahh.." A blue cat purred as he rubbed himself on Natsu's foot

"Bye Old man!" Natsu shouted as he closed their front door

A middle aged man with red hair wearing a kimono shut the door open "Oy! Natsu! You forgot your Scarf... Damn that boy" Igneel sighed and closed the door

Igneel place Natsu's scarf on a coat hanger and opened the sliding door towards the living room

He looked at a table and saw A family portrait of them, A young Natsu, Igneel and a very pretty pink haired girl

Igneel smiled at that picture of them "That boy sure is reckless..He missed you a lot Moyu, I miss you too"

-**School**-

"Oy Natsu!" A blonde called him while waving in the distance

"Yo, Sting, How's your summer?" Natsu asked the blonde teen

"As usual, Going on the beach looking for some hotties, How bout you?" Sting said with a big grin on his face while blushing

Natsu sweat dropped at his answer "I helped the old man with some of his labor"

"That's too boring! hmm.. something is off.." Sting scratched his chin while looking at Natsu

"What?" Natsu raised a brow

"Did you get a haircut?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Good morning Natsu-kun!" A violet haired girl greeted him with a smile

"Morning Laki, How's your summer?" Natsu asked her

"My,My, Im here too Laki-san! Why didn't you greet me too?!" Sting complained

Laki looked at sting for a few seconds "Sorry, I don't believe we met" She said bluntly

'Cold..' Sting thought, "Well, I did nothing really fun this summer, I just read some of my old books and went out on a hiking with my dad, how about yours Natsu-kun?

"Same as last year" He said while scratching the back of his head

"Lame" Laki loked at Natsu for a moment then tilted her head "Something is off Natsu-kun.."

Natsu quickly touched every part of his body "What?! What is it?!"

"You didn't wear your scarf today"

". . . . ." Natsu's eyes widened "AAAH I FORGOT MY SCARF! SHIT!" Natsu quickly run back home

Laki sighed "Him and that scarf"

"Well, It's special to him y'know, I hope we're in the same class Laki-san!~"

"Once again, Who are you?" Laki said bluntly

"Cold..." Sting shivered for a moment and both of them headed to a board filled with papers

"Hmm.. sting sting sting sting" Sting tried to find his name while navigating his finger in each papers

"Oh! There it is! Class 2-B, Oh and Laki-san your here too!" Sting said excitedly, He turned around and saw Laki talking to a teacher

"Can i please transfer to the other class"

"Im sorry Olietta-san, But we can't"

"Oy! ***Pant* **What class am i? ***Pant***" Natsu said while trying to catch his breath

"Oh, Youre in our class!" Sting said happily

"Awesome!" Natsu said with a grin, He looked at the board and something caught his eye

A new name, A name he's not familiar with

"Hey sting, Do you know who's that?" Natsu pointed out the name to sting

"Nope, Maybe a transfer student"

"For once, you're right, stranger i never met before" Laki semi complimented sting

"Stop it Laki!" Sting cried

**Class 2-B**

"Good morning everyone, My name is Kinana and i'll be your homeroom teacher! We have a new Transfer student, Strauss-san please introduce yourself"

A long white haired girl walked inside, Natsu was stunned by her beauty, While sting started drooling

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, You can call me Mira. Please take care of me" Mira then bowed to everyone

"Alright Mira-san, Please take the seat next to Mr Dragneel"

"EEEH?! You luck dog!" Sting clenched his fist at Natsu

NAtsu ignored him and watched Mira approached her sit

"Alright everyone I'll be right back" Kinana then left the room

"What are you looking at idiot?" Mira raised a bow at Natsu then sat down at her chair

'R-Rude!' "N-Nothing" Natsu sweat dropped

"Hi! Im Sting Ni-PWUAAH!" Mira punched him in the guts "I Don't speak to a disgusting mutt like you"

"I like her" Laki said out loud

"_N-N-Natsu.. She's a complete Tsundere!_" Sting whispered to Natsu while still holding his stomach

"Leave the dere behind" Natsu sweat dropped "You want me to come with you in the infirmary?"

"That would be nice-" Sting then fell on the ground

"Laki, Please tell Kinana-Sensei that me and Sting went on the infirmary"

"Yeah, Natsu went to the infirmary, Got it" Laki rested her head on her palm

"Y-You forgot my name!" Sting manage to choke out

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Lunch**

"Hey Natsu, The Tsundere chick in our class, She's eating alone" Sting nudge him with his elbows

"What do you want me to do?!" Natsu whispered

"Be a man and go eat with her!" Sting tried to taunt Natsu

"Then go do it" Natsu deadpanned and continue eating his lunch

"Fine! You little sissy!" Sting stood up from his seat and approach Mira

"H-H-Hey Can i-"

"Scram" She said coldly

"So what happened?" Natsu asked the now sulking sting "C-C-Cold..This day has been really cold.." Sting muttered

"Hey, what a cutie, Wanna eat with us?" 4 guys surrounds Mira

Mira ignored them and continued eating her lunch

"What's this? A silent treatment?" The first guys Grabbed Mira's wrist forcing her to stand up

"W-W-What do you think your'e doing?! you filthy pig!"

"Oh she's a fighter!" The second guy said with amusement

"Let her go"

"Eh?! Who said tha-tha-tha-tha"

Natsu raised a brow at him "I said let her go"

"As you wish!" The man let her go and the four of them bowed at Natsu "I'm Sorry Dragneel-sama!"

"Good grief" Natsu cursed under his breath "You alright?" Natsu stared at her beautiful eyes

**Natsu's expectation**

'Oh Natsu! Thank you for saving me! Please let me return the favor with a kiss!

**Reality**

"Scram, King pig" Mira bluntly said while returning to her seat

Natsu's eye twitched 'This girl...'

Natsu walked back to his seat

"That girl is unbelievable!" Natsu grunted

"Yeah, Even when you saved her,The Yakuza's boss only son, Nothing changed. You even got promoted from an idiot to a King pig" Sting said with a teasing tone

"Shut up"

* * *

**After school**

"See you tomorrow Natsu-kun" Laki waved him goodbye

"You forgot about me again!" Sting cried

"Yeah, See you guy's tomorr- Umff!" ***Thud* **Natsu bumped into Mira making her fell on the floor

"Watch where you're going!...Oh it's the king pig" Mira deadpanned

"It's not king pig! My name is Natsu" Natsu grunted "Here" Natsu offered her a hand**  
**

She slapped it and stood up on her own "Hmph!"

"What's with her?!" a tick mark appeared on Natsu's head

"That's what you expect on a Tsundere chick" Sting sighed "Hey Natsu, If you got in her inner shell, I'll treat you what ever you want!"

"Eh? What shell?"

"A tsundere has an outer shell, That's where the mean attitude is coming from, But inside that shell, you'll find the sweet side of the tsundere" Sting explained proudly

"I-I really don't get it" Natsu sweat dropped

"You'll know it when you see it. I'll see you tomorrow Natsu" sting waved him goodbye

"Yeah, Bye" Natsu saw a notebook on the floor 'eh?'

he looked at the cover and saw the name of the owner 'Mirajane Strauss'

"Mira-san's notebook.. I'll return it tomorrow" He put the notebook inside his bag

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"WHERE IS MY DIAAARY?!" Mira shouted, Her room is now all flipped and very messy

"Calm down mira-nee! Maybe you dropped it earlier" Lisanna tried to calm her sister

"Why would i dro-. . . . Natsu.." Mira's eyes widened 'I-I-If He reads my diary my secrets will be revealed!'

"Kyaaaaah!"

* * *

Yay New story!

I kinda want to see a tsundere Mira fanfic, I only found few and it's on Natsu's childhood

This an AU story

Please favorite,Follow and Review!


End file.
